icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Ladd
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Maple Ridge, BC, CAN | career_start = 2005 | draft = 4th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Carolina Hurricanes }} Andrew Ladd is a Canadian professional ice hockey winger currently playing for the Atlanta Thrashers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was originally drafted in 2004 by the Carolina Hurricanes and won a Stanley Cup with them in 2006. Playing career Ladd began his junior hockey career in the Junior A British Columbia Hockey League (BCHL) with the Coquitlam Express. He then progressed to the major junior Western Hockey League (WHL) with the Calgary Hitmen after being traded from the Vancouver Giants for Jamison Orr. He recorded 75 points in his rookie season, tops among first-year players and 15th in league scoring. His +39 plus/minus led the league, earning him the WHL Plus-Minus Award. In the off-season, Ladd was drafted in the first round, 4th overall by the Carolina Hurricanes in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. Ladd turned pro after two seasons with the Hitmen in 2005–06 with the Lowell Lock Monsters, the Hurricanes' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate. He was called up to the Hurricanes in November, making his NHL debut, but soon suffered a knee injury in December which sidelined him through to February. Ladd was assigned back to the Lowell Lock Monsters until March when he was recalled to join the Hurricanes for their playoff run. He contributed 5 points in 17 post-season games helping the Hurricanes to their first Stanley Cup championship. The following season, in 2006–07, Ladd solidified a roster spot with the Hurricanes, but suffered from injury a second straight season, undergoing an emergency appendectomy on December 14, 2006. He finished the campaign with 21 points in 65 games. In the midst of his third NHL season, Ladd was dealt to the Chicago Blackhawks at the trade deadline on February 26, 2008, in exchange for Tuomo Ruutu. By joining the Blackhawks, Ladd was reunited with three former minor hockey teammates, Troy Brouwer, Brent Seabrook and Colin Fraser, who all played together with the Pacific Vipers. He won the Stanley Cup with Chicago in 2010. The next season Ladd joined the Atlanta Thrashers. International play }} During his junior career, Ladd played for Team Canada at the 2005 World Junior Championships in Grand Forks, where he was joined by former minor hockey and future Chicago Blackhawks teammates Colin Fraser and Brent Seabrook. The trio helped Canada win their first gold medal of a current five-year championship run. Awards *Won the WHL Plus-Minus Award in 2004. *Won the WHL Top Draft Prospect Award in 2004. *Won a World Junior Championships gold medal with Canada in 2005. *Won a Stanley Cup with the Carolina Hurricanes in 2006. Career statistics References External links * * * Category:Calgary Hitmen alumni Category:Carolina Hurricanes draft picks Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Vancouver Giants alumni Category:Born in 1985 Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:IIHF Player Category:Winnipeg jets 2011-present players